


A Very Fantastic Deal

by Multi_geek



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_geek/pseuds/Multi_geek
Summary: After a very hot day, they decided to cool off for a while just till they saw something.
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire/Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire/Violet Baudelaire, Violet Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire
Kudos: 11





	A Very Fantastic Deal

"Babe wanna fuck?" Isa said as she looked at Klaus with a horny tone in her voice, she was shocked to see him jerking off under the blankets he looked up at her and smirked "I already started baby" he smirked and kissed her.

She kissed back unbuttoning his shirt dragging her finger along his chest reaching his already hard dick "why were you masturbating baby?" she said as she stroked his cock with her small hands.

"I just couldn't handle how sexy you are wearing that tight crop top of yours Izzy" he moaned and she gripped his cock and stroked it a little bit faster "fuck, those shorts are so small on you baby I can see your pussy when you bend over!"

She smirked at his choice of words and kissed the tip of his dick lick the slit collecting the precum on top "do that more and Ill cum!" she looked up at Klaus while she was sucking him making sure to make eye contact with him.

Isa stopped sucking making a 'pop' sound "lay down babe" Klaus followed her order and laid down he was curious and excited about what her girlfriend had planned for him, Izzy took off her shorts and went on top of him and sat on his face Klaus knew exactly what to do and licked her pussy "fuck yes Klaus lick my cunt!" she moaned moving as her boyfriend tongue fucks her.

He focused on her clit sucking and lapping at it at the same time, Isadora bent down and took his cock on her mouth bobbing up on down Klaus inserted two fingers into making her moan sending vibrations up his dick.

Klaus took Isadora's waist and put her on his lap, he kissed her neck going down to her breast sucking and playing with her nipples he flipped them over putting Klaus on top of her

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" she moaned against him grinding on his cock "mhm I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're going to cum so many times" he thrusts into her making her grip his back screaming and shouting his name as the pain subsides.

Isadora took all 9 inches of his cock into her pussy "holy shit Isadora!! You're so fucking tight!!" he moaned and thrusts more and more inside her.

"ehem" both of them looked at the unlocked door and saw their siblings standing there with crossed arms and smirks on their face, Isadora hid her face in the crook of Klaus' neck blushing madly.

"If you're going to join hurry up we can't wait forever!" Klaus said as he continued to thrust into her, Duncan looked at Violet and pinned her against the wall kissing her and putting his hands under her clothes "fuck yes Klaus fuck me!!" Isadora moaned against his neck.....

**Author's Note:**

> Go press kudos and comment on what you think also leave suggestions!


End file.
